max and fang:fallen angels
by i dont know what to be
Summary: max and fang meet for the first time. they dont know that they are both hiding things that will make a huge diffrance in their lifes forever.


She sits on her bathroom floor and cry's her eyes out for what was and for what is. She doesn't know if she can hold on any longer to the world around her. For she was gone and she wanted to go with her but the world denied her. They wouldn't let her go so they moved her. Moved her away from where it all happened. Now it's a new house, new town, new streets, and new faces. How does this make it any better she thought? How dose moving her away from her mom's dead body make anything better in this world? She despises them now for moving her far far away. She didn't want new faces. She didn't want a new house. She wanted the memories. She wanted to still feel her mom with her. She needed to make up for what she had said to her that night. That night she was mad and left to cool down. The night the car was coming to fast for her to know. She needed to take back the words she had said to her or tell her that she didn't mean them but it was too late now. She couldn't go back now. They had been said and then her mother had died. That's what happens is it?

* * *

><p>The school was small but so was the town. Her arriving in the town didn't stay a secret for long. People knew her before she knew them. This town had a population of 404. Oh wait 407 now. They better go change the sign. She entered the school with her older brother by her side fearing him leaving to go to his senior classes and she going off to joiner classes. Even though she had some classes with him she just wasn't ready like he keep telling her. I could hear the whispers as we walked by.<p>

"Those are the new kids", "I heard the girl dose drugs!"," no that's the brother." "But he's so hot and..."

i tuned them out i really didn't want here talk about us that wasn't true. Can't people just leave us alone so we can get on with are pathetic life's already.

"okay, so you have everything?" my brother looked worried. He didn't want to let me out of his sight.

"ya like I have said every time you ask. Now if you will exscuse me im going to homeroom so that maby someone can tell me where my other classes are. By by!"

"max wait!"

"ya bro"

"I love you little sis"

"I love you more"

"I love you most", that was mine and my brothers thing. He said one day he would let me be the last one but I kinda didn't want to be. That would be one more thing to change and right now I couldn't deal with more change. As I walk to homeroom I get lost. Then the bell rings.

"oh great im late my first day!"

BAM!i run into a hard wall and fall on my butt. When I look up to tell the wall to watch where it stands, I see not a wall but a boy. A very dark boy. He had long shaggy black hair, so brown eyes that they were black or are they black? He wore all black close, all the way to his socks. As he extended his hand on his wrist, I saw a bracelet. On this bracelet was two sets of wings.

Now if you didn't know I'm not the typical girl. Yes I'm tough, yes my name is max, but one thing you don't know is .WINGS! Now you're probably freaking out about right now but hay you are not the ones who have to liv with them every day. Yes they retract into my back but still I HAVE FREEKEN WINGS! The dark boy extends his hands.

"Sorry about that I'm such a klutz. I never watch were I'm going I just go." I take his hands but what happens is not what I expect. A warm sensation shoots threw my hands and covers my whole body. He lets go of my hand and I drop back to the floor. He must have felt it to. He's looking at me.

"Sorry I have no idea what just happened. I'll just get up myself." As I'm getting up I slid on one of my papers and I was about to hit the ground for the third time that day a set of strong tan arms caught me. As I felt that heat go threw me again I almost swooned.

"Ya I'm sorry to. Are you lost?" he was a whole head taller than me and trust me I'm 5'9.

"Ya just a little bit but I can find my way around." I can't but this boy was giving my feelings I didn't want to feel. Feeling that I didn't even know I had after the incident.

"Well I can tell that you're lost and by the way you're walking I'm pretty sheer we have the same homeroom. So I'll just be walking by you." Wow. That's all I can think right now.

"O...okay, but next time watch were you're going!" with that I started to walk.

"Exhume it's um this way." I felt my whole face go red. As I turned I tried to hide my face with my hair. He still saw and snickered.

"So what other classes do you have?" I handed him my schedule and after I did I thought 'oh crap now he knows what classes I have and can follow me' "looks like we have a lot of classes together the only classes we don't have is French. I'm already in French 4." Smarty pants.

"Well I was normal and in French 3." Opps I just called him not normal! Hehehehehe.

"Did you just say that I'm wired?"

"No I said you weren't normal. There is a big difference." Hello smart ass.

"Well I think you far from normal yourself. So don't go saying people aren't normal when you're not normal yourself." WHAT IM THE MOST NORMAL GIRL WHO HAS WINGS THAT THERE COULD BE!

"Well who said I wasn't normal. I just said you weren't normal. So therefore I can call you not normal because I'm not normal myself." He looked so lost. I have that effect on people when I talk. They get so lost in my perfect explanation and its only because its right.

"Okay well were here so we should go in and you know sit in a desk." Was he getting all smart ass on me? I think he was!

"Well thank you captain obvious. I had no idea that you actually sat in a desk!" that got him mad.

"I was only making conversation! So you know just…just go in and sit!" he just told me what to do. Nobody tells me what to do!

"Well you know what you're a…"

We were cut off by the door opening and the teacher stepping out. "Well we enjoyed hearing your fight but if you would like to come into the class so that I can take roll. And Fang how nice of you to actually show up to homeroom. And you must be Max the new student. Although you weren't what I was expecting." I'm never what their expecting.

As we walked into the room and everyone is staring at us. Fang takes his seat and gets out a black book and a pen. "Max you can sit next to Fang because that's the only open seat still open." Doesn't she understand I don't want to sit by him? I would rather sit by a kid who smelled like ham more than him.

As I sit next to him my wings start to come out. Oh crap! Come on max control yourself! Think happy thoughts think happy thoughts! But you know that's hard when your mom just died. I manage to calm myself down but not without a few people noticing. A kid with strawberry blond hair and a girl with mocha skin. But of course Fang. He is staring at me from under his long gorges black hair. Oh wait forget I said that. I look to see what he doing in his book and see that he is drawling but before I can see what it is he cover it up and puts it in his bag. That's when I realized the bell had ringed.

"Do you need me to take you to your next class?" I already knew where it was. Hint hint I haven't told you everything about me. One…two….three…I'm…a…which. There I said it. Ya you heard me right I'm a girl who has wings and I'm a witch. What the hell happened to me you ask. Well my family was a long line of witches but my mom hated it so she went against what everyone told her and married a mugel. They kicked her out but said if her children had signs that they would have to teach them. Well guess what? I'm one!It skipped my brother but he was happy. But my dad wasn't so he decided to experiment on him. Now when he wants to he can change into a wolf. See when I was still in my mother my dad put stuff in her food and I ended up with wings!Ya and then I showed signs of being a witch and my dad was thrilled but my mom wasn't. For years she couldn't look at me. Then she just all but died. She went into a deep dispersion and now she finally got the courage to off herself or maybe my dad did it, we don't know.

"Sheer um just um wait a sec." I wanted to stall because those two other kids were still in the room. "oh and my two friends are going to walk with us, if you don't mind? Good because eather way they are walking with us." A little pushy there now arnt we.

"just tell me who they are and ill be fine with it." They started to walk over to us.

"WOW you are like the first person every to get Fang to say more than three words at a time! Man I don't even think if he saw a unicorn he would talk! Unicorns are so cool but I think they are hiley misunderstood. They are very nice and I think they poop rainbows but that's my personal opinion…."

I reached out and covered her mouth. Man that girl has one. I don't think she even took a breath in that whole conversashon with herself.

"I see that we have a talker on are hands and by the looks of it a fashinista. My sister would love you." My sister right now was finishing up her vist with my grandmother. She just found out she was a witch.

"sorry my sis can be like that." Wait Fang and that girl come from the same mother? "I know Nuge looks nothing like me but im adopted. This is iggiy he has been a friend of the family for a long time."

I look at this groupe and think hay I could fit right in and so could my sister.

"well we better get to class or all of us are going to be late. Fang says you have the next class with him so ill see you to later." Nuge walked away with a flip of her hair.

" and ill see you later sexy thing!" Iggiy better be glad he was hape way across the room and that fang was holding me back.

"don't listin to him he is just a sexist pig theres no way of getting around it. Come on we have history next with mis roulston. She is one of the greets."

As we start to walk out of the class my leg gets cought on a chair leg and I almost fall to the ground but for the 2nd time that day strong arms cach me. Ughhh I hate falling but I love to feel his arms around me. WAIT I did not just say that. Forget I said that now. We come into a class full of paper airplans and high screech laughing.

"FANGY POOO!I SAVED YOU A SEAT OVER HERE!" that was the highest voice I have ever heared. It came from a girl who had the shortest skirt on and the lowest top. Her hair was red and she had caked on makeup. "who is this little snot. You look so boyish."

"shes the new girl her name is…."

"max. I think I can introduce myself."


End file.
